Fluff and Youkais Don't Mix
by Evil Authoress of Doom
Summary: (sequel to Fluff is Good) Anzu's back! More fluff!!! Get ready for a whole new ride... YAOI!!! Pairings: YxY, BxR, MxM, SxJ, & HxO
1. The Return of Anzu

Disclaimer: Maybe I do own it, maybe I just bought it. Maybe I really am Kazuki Takahashi with a wig or something! You never know!!   
  
Evil Lawyers: You own? *growls*  
  
Doom: Eek! No! I was just saying that you never know, but I don't really own it!!!! Please don't sue me!! I have no money!!!! Well, I do have money, but I need that money to buy useless anime junk that I'll never, ever use!!  
  
Ryan: Wow, a sequel? You shouldn't have killed Anzu off if you were gonna do this.  
  
Doom: She's a youkai. Who said she's dead? *winks*   
  
Ryan: *gasp* You mean?!?  
  
Doom: You'll find out. Just do the warning.  
  
Ryan: Fine then, don't tell me. *grumbles* This is a YAOI fic! Don't like? Don't read! Pairings: YxY, BxR, MxM, SxJ and maybe a little HondaxDuke.  
  
*notes*  
  
//hikari to yami//  
  
/yami to hikari/  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Malik banged his head on his desk. He always did this in math, but today it was worse since they had a big test.   
  
//Sine= opposite over hypotenuse. What the heck does that mean?!?!?//   
  
/I think the opposite is that little line in the red and the hypotunuke../ Marik responded.  
  
//Hypotenuse.// Malik corrected.  
  
/Whatever. It's the little green line./  
  
Malik used the information his yami gave him hoping to the gods it was right. He looked over his work one more time and handed it in to the gray-haired teacher who smiled at him.  
  
//Ugh...I totally failed that test!//  
  
/Don't worry hikari, if she's fails you I'll.../  
  
//Kill her?//  
  
Marik pretended to sniffle. /You know me so well, my pretty little hikari!/   
  
//I'm not pretty.//  
  
/Yes, you are./  
  
//No, I am not.//  
  
/Yes, you are./  
  
Malik sighed. He knew his yami wouldn't let him win.  
  
//Whatever.//  
  
Across the room, Ryou had already handed in his paper (being the smart person he is) and was looking quite bored.  
  
//So bored.// Ryou commented.  
  
/I agree. Whoever invented math class shall pay a horrible, horrible, death./ Bakura responded.  
  
//Yami, I thought I told you-//  
  
/I know, I know! No talk of death before 12 in the afternoon. I hate hate rule.../  
  
A few feet away, Seto and Jou were passing notes. They did it in codenames so if the teacher found it, she wouldn't know who it was. Or, at least she would have no proof.  
  
*My bishi CEO,  
I heard a new rumor today!   
Your puppy dog*  
  
*My puppy dog,  
Your just as bad as the others when it comes to gossiping. Well, what is it?  
Your bishi CEO*  
  
*My bishi CEO,  
That's only cause this is such a good one!! Ok, here it is: Honda has a crush on Duke!! He let it slip on the bus!!   
Your puppy dog*  
  
As Seto tried not to laugh, Yugi rolled his eyes at the pair. //One of these days, they're gonna get caught with those notes.//  
  
/Then you can say 'I told you so.' and I can laugh at Seto./  
  
//Sheesh! Yami will you get over that!//  
  
Yami had been a little cold to Seto all week because he beat him at Mario Party 4 by 3 coins on Saturday.  
  
/3 coins, aibou!!! 3 STINKIN' COINS!!! AND I WOULD HAVE HAD THEM IF THE BAKA OF A TOMB RAIDER HAD NOT STOLEN THEM WITH THAT GHOST THINGIE!!!/   
  
//Ugh...Yami...you're hurting me ears. Just get over it. You can beat him next weekend.//  
  
/That's not the point, aibou./  
  
The bell rang at that moment.   
  
The rumor was passed.  
  
It went from Jou to Seto.  
  
Seto to Malik.  
  
Malik to Marik.  
  
Marik to Bakura.  
  
Bakura to Ryou.  
  
Ryou to Yugi.  
  
Yugi to Yami.  
  
Yami to Duke.  
  
"What?!" Duke sputtered out with a dark red cheeks. "I-It's just a rumor!!"  
  
"Suuure." Yami said winking then trotted off to lunch.  
  
~~LUNCHTIME!!~~  
  
Lunch was normal, except for Duke and Honda blushing the whole lunch and hardly eating anything. Just then, a familiar girl walked passed...one that looked oddly like...ANZU?!?!  
  
"Hi guys!" She screeched.  
  
Want to know what happened next? Well this is it:  
  
Lunch got quiet.  
  
Hikaris got scared.  
  
Yamis got protective.  
  
Jaws were dropped.  
  
Everyone screamed.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!"  
  
"Nah, silly. I'm a cat-youkai! I have 9 lives! But don't tell anyone!" She giggled. "I forgive you for the diner thing, too. So, what's up?" She asked looking actually, sort of...pretty?  
  
So, they talked to her, what else could they do? And she was different. She didsn't rant about friendship or how great Yami was, she listened to everyone, she talked about stuff, and she was actually...dare I say...COOL???  
  
"You seem different, Anzu..." Yugi piped up quietly.  
  
"They say your personality changes when your in love." Anzu answered with sparkling eyes.  
  
'Oh great, here she goes with the Yami stuff.' All the bishies thought.  
  
"And I'm in love with you, Yugi."   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Doom: *gaso* Anzu loves Yugi!  
  
Ryan: Yay! Sequels are fun!! Right Aku?  
  
Haku: *reading* Sure, sure.  
  
Ryan: He agreed with me. ^__^  
  
Doom: Reviewers!! Ahem... I love and thank Aurora, MMW, daisy, Darkworld, Twilight Dreams, holo, Ryou-chans girl, chibibaka, Jay Kamiya, Ranma Higurashi, Princess Strawberry , dragungirl199, Evee, ExBobble06, Red Lion, Towairaito Zoon, Niko, ^-^, Millenium Elf, :), Yugi_obssesed, Amy, babygurl , Ryou's Nightstar, and DragonOfLegends. I'll write notes to the reviewers next chappie. Oh, also, Ryou's Nightstar (being the smart person) told me that Aku is really HAKU!! I'm so stupid!! Gomen nasai for the mix-up!!! Babygurl....YOU ARE SO NICE!!! *sobs* I don't deserve such a nice reviewer!!! Also, Darkworld... I salute you!! There are not many guys willing to admit that they read the occasional yaoi! Which is pretty stupid, considering lots of girls admit to reading yuri and they're not gay. So, GO DARKWORLD!!! WHOO!!! Oh, sorry 'bout the whole bambi Marik thing, I was trying to fill in the blanks since we don't really know how he'd be in a relationship. Sorry for the ooc-ness!!  
  
REVIEW!!! (please!)  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V 


	2. Yaoi is The Remedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Jason Mraz's "Remedy". If I did...*snicker* never mind. You don't wanna know.  
  
Ryan: I do.  
  
Doom: You already do.  
  
Ryan: Oh. Well, there is yaoi and if you don't like it then I hope you get run over by truck carrying a bunch of yaoi and yuri mangas.  
  
Doom: That's mean, Ryan!  
  
Haku: And ironic. If you don't like yaoi, it'll kill you. *laughs*  
  
Ryan: ^__^  
  
Doom: -__-U Whatever. You guys should know the pairings by now.  
  
Spat-Spat: Start the fic!!!  
  
Note: I'm changing Duke to Otogi 'cause all the other names are in Japanese.  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
  
//Hikari to Yami//  
  
**********************************************  
  
"What?!?" Yami and Yugi both screamed.  
  
Bakura jumped up and whacked his hikari on the back who was currently choking on a peanut M&M. Malik's jaw dropped has his yami snickered at the pharoah's misfortune.  
  
/First him, now his hikari./  
  
Marik didn't recieve an answer, Malik was to busy trying to compose himself. Jou and Seto just stared. Then, they looked at eachother. Back to Anzu, eachother, Anzu, eachother...well, you get the idea. Otogi and Honda, who had been silent every lunch period since the rumor started, gasped.  
  
"It's true, I-I'm sorry that I misguided you for so long...I covered up my feelings for you by pretending to be in love with Yami. And...when you and Yami....and....I just couldn't stand it!" Anzu burst in to tears and ran away from the table who was left dumbfounded and speechless.  
  
"Well...um....that was interesting, huh?" Ryou forced a laugh, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
~~IN CLASS~~  
  
The gang had settled down considerably since the prior incident and were working together on a project.  
  
"Hey, have you ever noticed how bulky Tony the Tiger is? I think he might be on steriods." Jou said suddenly from the poster he was working on.  
  
Everyone started laughing as Jou continued.  
  
"No, seriously. I mean, he's supossed to be a role model for kids when he's doin' that."  
  
"Jou, how do you know he's on steroids?" Yami asked actually wondering what answer his friend would come up with.  
  
"Well, I think it's kinda obvious. His voice is so deep and he's bigger then a freakin' elephant!" Jou argued.  
  
"That would explain why you can't see 'anything', because it's not like he wears clothes or anything." Seto joined in.  
  
The laughter filled the room as Jou and Seto continued to give their reasoning, but little did they know that they were being watched....  
  
~~THE BUS~~  
  
"Cause if you gots the poison, I gots the remedy!" Malik sang loud enough for the whole bus to hear.  
  
"Hikari, we all know you like that song, but do you have to sing it everytime you find a new song that you like?" Marik was tired of hearing the song.   
  
"Yep!" Malik paused mid-song to answer with that well-known, freakish, grin. "Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
"It's a good song it's just you've sang it twenty-three times today."  
  
"Twenty-four."  
  
Marik let out a sigh as Malik continued the song.  
  
"How many different songs has he sang this week?" Seto questioned his boyfriend next to him as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, he usually has a different one stuck in his head, but he was singing 'I'm Glad' this morning, until he heard 'The Remedy' on one of the teachers' radios in the teachers' lounge. So, I'd say...five."  
  
"Which would make tomorrow Friday. Thank god." Yugi said from the seat behind them.  
  
Yami let out a little laugh. "If you can't remeber what day it is, you can count the number of songs Malik has sung."  
  
Suddenly, Malik stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't feel like singing, anymore."  
  
"You've been singing a new song each day for three weeks and you don't want to sing NOW?" Marik questioned his koi.  
  
"Yeah, it's not fun anymore. I need a new fad."  
  
"As long it doesn't have anything to do with coffee or sugar, do what you want, hikari."  
  
"No coffee or sugar? Dang...."  
  
"I'm suprised he lets you have it at all. None of us want a repeat of Halloween." Bakura spoke up with a shiver from the memory.  
  
"Yes, I had to send three people to the shadow realm that night because of you, koi." Marik shook his head solemnly.  
  
"Noooooo. You only had to send one guy, but you said the girl was looking at my butt and the little boy was staring at you and was creeping you out." Malik informed his yami.  
  
"The little kid was scaring me!! And I'm evil!!"  
  
"Nah. You're a sissy."  
  
"What?! Am not!!"  
  
"Are, too."  
  
"If I am the sissy, why do I have to come up and kill a bug everytime you see one? And how come ou scream like a girl?" Marik snorted.  
  
"Because..." Malik's brain racked for a comeback. "....everyone is scared of something. like you are afraid of kids with big eyes and Elmo."  
  
"ELMO?!?" The whole gang (besides Marik and Malik) screamed in unison.  
  
"What? I-I'm not afraid...of.....Elmo...." Marik shuddered at the name.  
  
"My Ra! Elmo? Even I think that thing is cute!!" Bakura wheezed out between roars of laughter.  
  
Marik sunk down in his seat while glaring at his boyfriend as the bus made it's way to all the stops. Malik begged for his yami to forgive him but Marik just brushed him off and kept walking. Everyone else was a little worried for their relationship, but everybody knew that they would forget about it by the next day. (A/N Of course they would! I'm writing this fic and I couldn't even do a partial angst!)  
  
~~YUGI'S HOUSE~~  
  
Yugi was trying to stay awake as he studied. Yami walked in the living room and looked at the clock.  
  
"Aibou, it's 10:30! You've been studying for hours!" Yami exclaimed wrinkling his forehead in worry.  
  
"I'm alright, Yami. I gotta study for the huge test in Math tomorrow, Mr.S never gives us a break." Yugi half yawned.  
  
Right after that was said, Yugi fell asleep as his head hit the table with a soft 'thud'. Yami smiled at his sleeping tenshi and carried him up to their room.  
  
~~RYOU'S HOUSE~~  
  
The moonlight shone through on the two sleeping, almost identical bodies that were pressed up against eachother. The deadlier looking one opened up his eyes and gazed at the other boy for a few moments before closing them again and pulling him closer.  
  
~~Otogi'S HOUSE~~  
  
Otogi fiddled with his dice earring as he stared at the phone and bit his lip. After about half an hour of staring and considering it, he finally picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Honda? It's me, Otogi. I was wondering..."  
  
~~SETO'S HOUSE~~  
  
"I bet you....four mega-marshmellows that he did!" Jou said, waving a bag of marhmellows in his hand.  
  
"I bet you fifteen mini-marshmellows that he didn't do it!" Mokuba replied, waving his own.  
  
Seto grinned at the two who were fighting over what was going to happen next week on their favorite show that had just aired a new episode.  
  
"Well, I think that neither of you are 18 and aren't permitted to be gambling." Seto said as he threw a peice of popcorn at both of them.  
  
"Well, it's not money and I'm almost 18, so, we should be allowed. But, you aren't allowed to throw stuff at us!" Jou announced as he and Mokuba fired marshmellows at a laughing Seto.  
  
~~MALIK'S HOUSE~~  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty, please?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Malik repeated with tears gathering in his eyes that were now big and puffy....the dreaded puppy dog eyes. The perfect weapon for any hikari.  
  
Marik bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore the cuteness, but that's like trying ignore the joy of yaoi! It's impossible.  
  
"Oh, alright! But if I kill anyone or send anyone to the Shadow Realm this week, no complaining!" He finally gave in.  
  
"Yay!" Malik launched himself into Marik's arms and snuggled into his yami's chest.  
  
If only they noticed the dark figure looming around their houses....  
  
"Enjoy your time while you can....."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Doom: Yay! I finally updated! Sorry I took so long, guys!!! About the Tony the Tiger thing, I love Tony, alright? He's a cute cartoon who likes kids, but I still think he's on steriods.  
  
Ryan: Why can't we know what happens between Honda and Duke?!?!  
  
Haku: Yeah!! I wanna know!!  
  
Doom: This is why I'm the one writing the fic. The art of suspense, my muses.  
  
Spat-Spat: It's more exciting that way.  
  
Ryan: *scoffs* Whatever.  
  
Haku: Hmph. *pout*  
  
Ryan: *hearts for eyes* He looks so cute when he pouts.... *stares with googlie eyes*  
  
Doom: Right, then? REVIEWER RESPONSES!!!!!!!  
  
To Choclate-Cherries: CANDY AND SUGAR!!!!!!!!!! RYAN, HAKU!!! COME GET YOUR SHARE!! YUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To onlyHAUNTED: How can I make Yugi suffer, you ask...it's simple really. I'm 95% percent evil.  
  
Ryan: What's the other 5% percent?  
  
Doom: Bacon.  
  
To Jay Kamiya: you think it's a good beginning? Coooooooooooooooooooooool! I think you hurt MY ears, that was so loud! Joking!  
  
To DragonOfLegends: Double yay! I'm so glad that you liked it!  
  
To dark fearie: I'm sorry it was short, but sometimes it's short, sometimes it's long. I'll try to make them longer.  
  
To Millenium Elf: He has my pity, also!   
  
To Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien: Yay! I'm on the favs!!! *does the happy dance*  
  
To Hari ng Laro: I understood some of it, but a translation would be nice!! *bonks head, repeatedly* I hate not knowing Japanese!!!  
  
To chibibaka: *gasp* I'm talented?!?! *faint* I'd like to thank my mom and my dad....aw, screw it! I wanna thank the people who live in my head, Ryan, Spat-Spat, Billi-Bob, and Haku!!!  
  
To Unica: Thankie you!!! Yes, I felt the need to couple Honda and otogi was the only one left. Soooo, there ya go!!  
  
To O_o: Yes, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO is absolutely right.  
  
To daisy: I wanna try! *joins poking Honda and Otogi* Admit it!!!!!! Thanks! I liked the nicknames, too. ^__^ Of course Yami will protect him, I AM the one writing this, remember? I haven't written an angst, EVER, and I'm not about to start now!! I suck at them!!  
  
To Princess Strawberry: Binding? *looks up word* Oh, yeah! That's what I said! Joking!! I know what it means.  
  
Spat-Spat: *cough cough*  
  
Doom: -__-U *throws rock at Spat-Spat* There should be some kind of law saying that muses have to be nice to the authoress.   
  
To Ranma Higurashi: Really? I'm 5% bacon and 95% puuuuure evil. So....I'm a bacon youkai!! Cooooool. Just kiddin'!  
  
To holo: Well, in some fics and the show, it seems like he likes her and she doesn't like him. I think it should be the other way around!!  
  
To MMW: She may have changed.....we never know.........  
  
Doom: Hey, I got 16 reviews for this chappie. Cool!  
  
REVIEW EVERYBODY!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


	3. New Love

Dislaimer: She doesn't own it, but she does own a copy of The Sims and she downloaded YGO skins and made them all yaoi!  
  
Doom: *dancing around*  
  
Ryan: What's up with her??  
  
Spat-Spat: She announced to her best friend that she was a yaoi writer.  
  
Ryan: Oh. Well, what's the big deal about that?  
  
Spat-Spat: She also sent Chi-Chi (her best friend) the first 5 chappies of Fluff Is Good. Now, Chi-Chi is a yaoi supporter.  
  
Doom: *bounces into conversation* Yep!! In the middle of reading the 3rd or 4th chappie she was just like "I think Yami and Yugi should go out." and I was like "WOW!! I turned you into a yaoi-ist!!"  
  
Haku: Whoa! That's pretty impressive, Doom!!  
  
Ryan: *jealous that Haku's giving Doom more attention* Pfft. *grumbling* I coulda done that.  
  
Haku: *notices* Oooooooh, are you jealous, Ryan??  
  
Ryan: Nope, do whatever you want. I could care less. *walks away*  
  
Haku: *tears in eyes*  
  
Doom: He gets more and more yami-ish everyday. Now, warnings!  
  
Spat-Spat: Ahem, this fic is yaoi, and if you don't like that kind of stuff, then go away. But, remember this: You cannot run from yaoi all your life!! It will come and hunt you down!! The parings are YxY, BxR, MxM, SxJ, HxO  
  
/yami to hikari/  
  
//hikari to yami//  
  
*******************************************  
  
~~THE BUS~~  
  
Yugi's watch flashed 7:45 AM as a glowing Otogi stepped onto the bus and sat in the seat next to his.  
  
"Hey! You look happy, today!" Yugi grinned that 'I'm-so-cute-now-hug-me' grin.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Otogi blushed furiously and sank into his seat.  
  
//Hey, Yami?//  
  
/Yes, aibou?/   
  
//What's up with Otogi?// Yugi wasn't as innocent as everyone thought, but he was still quite innocent as it was.  
  
/I'll give you a hint, it's a person./  
  
//Huh? What are you taliking about?//  
  
/Honda./  
  
//Huh? Wait a minute... OH!//  
  
/Yep./  
  
//It's about time!//  
  
/My thoughts excactly./  
  
"So, um.. anything new going on?" Yugi asked. Hey, it was a simple an innocent question even if all he was trying to do was get the dirt.  
  
Otogi shifted under Yugi's intense gaze, it was going to be hard to answer that question. Yugi was giving him the 'I'm-very-cute-so-why-don't-you-just-tell-me-everything' look.  
  
"Uhhh.....Oh, alright!! You obviously know already!" Otogi turned his head all around. The bus was still almost empty, so there was nobody that could over-hear the conversation unless they were spying on them.  
  
"I-I asked Honda out." He whispered, leaning foward so Yugi could hear him. He knew that Yami was sitting right next to Yugi, but he really didn't mind if he heard.  
  
"And???????????? He said???"  
  
"Yes." Otogi smiled and blushed again.  
  
"That's great, Otogi!!!"  
  
Honda stepped onto the bus right after Otogi leaned back onto his seat. He smiled at Yugi then at Otogi and sat down next to him. They talked and held hands parts of the time as more people coming onto the bus caught sight of the new couple.  
  
Ryou and Bakura came onto the bus and sat down. Ryou sighed wistfully at the pair and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
~~HOMEROOM~~  
  
"You know, we only have 3 days of school left." Malik said to his friends.  
  
"Yes!!! Thank kami!!" Jou threw his hands up in victory.  
  
Everyone discussed this while Yugi stayed quiet and looked at Anzu's empty seat. When Anzu ran away crying, she didn't come back, and Yugi had a bad feeling about that.  
  
"So, Yug' what do you think?" Jou asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Yugi shook himself out of his daze as Jou asked again.  
  
"You wanna go on vacation with us? All of us? it'll be fun!" Ryou cutted in.  
  
"That sounds great! Unless of course, you don't want to go, Yami." Yugi turned on the charm with huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Of course I want to go, aibou!" Yami put his arm around his koi and squeezed. Yugi smiled and joined the conversation as an odd breeze blew outside.......  
  
~~MATH~~  
  
//I hate math!!// Malik banged his head against the desk over and over and over and over and-  
  
"MALIK!! YOU STOP THAT IMMATURE BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW, MISTER!" Mrs.Shutt screamed.  
  
Malik jumped in his seat while apologizing profusely.  
  
/Serves you right. You know that Mrs.Shutt will yell at you for anything./  
  
//Yeah, but she doesn't like to yell at me as much as she likes to yell at you.//  
  
/That's because she likes you and she thinks I am corrupting you./  
  
//You are.//  
  
/Damn straight./  
  
//Sorry, but I'm not straight.//  
  
/Hahaha, very funny. You know what I meant./  
  
//I know, it's just fun to annoy you sometimes.//  
  
/I'll get you back for that one./  
  
//Bring it on, tough guy.//  
  
/Pretty-boy./  
  
//Yeah, but you love it.// Malik flipped his hair and winked at Marik.  
  
/Shut up./ Marik shot back with a mock glare.  
  
Just then, Mrs.Shutt froze at the chalkboard, chalk still in hand, and fell unconcious! The whole class gasped and pondered what to do. Before any solution was given, Honda ran up to the teacher and tried to wake her.  
  
"Mrs.S! Mrs.S! Are you okay?!?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Take her to the nurse, quick!" Somebody yelled.   
  
So, Honda picked up the older woman and rushed her to the nurse. Meanwhile, Yugi sat frozen in his desk. Yami saw this and ran to him.  
  
"Aibou! What's wrong?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aibou! Please, tell me!"  
  
"I saw Anzu, she did that to Mrs.Shutt. She's coming for something, and this time I don't think it's because she's in love with one of us."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Doom:Whoo-hoo! I'm done the chappie!!  
  
Haku: *still crying*  
  
Ryan: *walks in* Hi, guy- *sees Haku and runs over* Haku!! What's wrong?!?  
  
Haku: *wipes tears away* I thought you didn't care?!?! *angry*  
  
Ryan: What? I was-  
  
Haku: Whatever. *shoves Ryan out of the way and walks out*  
  
Ryan: What I do??  
  
Doom: You made him cry and he loves you. Duh.  
  
Ryan: He loves me?!? *runs after Haku*  
  
Spat-Spat: Now for the notes to the nice little reviewers!  
  
To Hari ng Laro: Thanks for the translation! I only know some japanese. Your name is Phillipino, right? It means 'play' something, I think. My best friend Chi-Chi is Phillipino and she told me what it meant.  
  
To onlyHAUNTED: LoL. You are very enthusiastic! So, here's your update!! Yay! I'm glad you love it!  
  
To Jay Kamiya: Hahahaha. Your yami is funny! He sounds like Spat-Spat, except Spat's more sarcastic than evil.  
  
To gothatheart/holo: Thanx much! O great, now I'm gonna have "Hella Good" stuck in my head since you said hella. LoL  
  
To Yelene-ryudream: *hides candy* I'll save it for next chappie. Hehehe. Poor, poor, Yoshe! Is your yami a guy or a girl?  
  
To phwee? yami hobo: Yes, I make the characters very OOC. I love your name!!! It's funny!  
  
To funfunfunfun: I'm sorry!!! I am trying to push the storyline along before I go into major fluff-mode, cuz when I start writing fluff, I can hardly stop!!  
  
To Ranma Higurashi: What? What's wrong with bacon? LoL. I know youkai aren't all evil, but can I still be a bacon youkai? But, youkai DOES mean occult monster or demon, so there's a good possibility that it's evil. Except for Inuyasha.  
  
To Amy: Yay! Thanks!  
  
To D-Chan: Did you change your name? I'll give Ryan the Haku plushie when he's done chasng him. Yes, I am 5% bacon! How? I have no clue, but it's pretty darn cool.  
  
To Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien: Discombobulated is a VERY fun word!! Discombobulated, discombobulated, discombobulated!! Oops, sorry! I got a little carried away. Hehe.  
  
To dark faerie: Cliffies are very evil and I hate to see them when I read fics, but it's fun to torture my readers. LoL. 


	4. Furreaky

Disclaimer: She owns Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Doom: o Baka disclaimer-man!Do you want me to get sued?? I don't own it!   
  
Disclaimer-man: Yep, that's what I said, she owns it!  
  
Lawyers: *growl* You own? *snarl*  
  
Doom: Nope, Disclaimer-man said he does.   
  
Disclaimer-man: Wait...  
  
Lawyers: *attack Disclaimer-man*  
  
Spat-Spat: O.O  
  
Haku: *locked himself in room with loud, depressing music*  
  
Ryan: *sitting against door waiting for Haku to come out*   
  
Spat-Spat: Well, I guess I'll do the warning since my yaoi-obsessive fellow muse isn't exactly in the mood to do it. Ahem, THIS FIC IS YAOI!!! I REPEAT, THIS FIC IS YAOI!!! Please, do not flame the sugar-high authoress or she will go all angsty on us!!!   
  
Doom: Yeah, but I haven't been flamed. Ever! Well, unless you count when Darkworld said that Marik was acting too much like Bambi 'cause he was bein' all nice and stuff like that (Which is true!!). You should all know the pairings by now! Oh, and does anyone know what the plural word for youkai would be??  
  
**Newspaper Article**  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yami's eyes widened as his aibou shakily continued.  
  
"S-she was standing outside! I could see her in the window!! She looked like she did in the diner, you know...THEN."  
  
"Go ahead, aibou." Yami spoke quietly, trying to get as much information out of his koi without forcing him to tell.  
  
"And-and- she looked at me, and just grinned, like, a horrible, HORRIBLE, grin!!" Yugi's eyes were brimmed with fresh tears of fear that Yugi refused to let fall.  
  
"Keep going, aibou." Yami gave Yugi a gentle, mental push to tell him everything.  
  
"She winked at me and she...just snapped her fingers....that's when Mrs.Shutt collapsed."  
  
Yami gave a small gasp. He never heard of something being able to knock someone unconscious with a single snap of their fingers before. He scooped Yugi's hands into his own and gently caressed them and looked straight in his eyes, as if trying to urge more info out of his boyfriend.  
  
Yugi seemed to understand and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"She blew on the glass, and wrote 'THERE ARE WORSE THINGS I CAN DO' in the fog. As soon as I read it, it vanished, along with her." Yugi stopped talking altogether and finally let his tears fall.  
  
~~LUNCH~~  
  
Yami finished the story to the table who were all dead silent. Yugi's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Yami's arm was protectively wrapped around his shoulders. He seemed to stare at nothing, and it was a little bit freaky.  
  
"Um..are you alright, there, Yug'?" Jou questioned with his voice low and full of concern.  
  
Yugi lifted his head and smiled sadly as he nodded for the answer. Everyone sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Bakura broke the silence with his fist banging against the table.  
  
"Well, if this whore is such a god-damned threat, then why are we still hanging around here?! We should do something before that bitch does!!" Bakura's mini-speech brought the table back to their usual morale as they started to discuss what would be done.  
  
In between the mist of it all, Ryou suddenly remembered the AEY (Anti-evil youkai) group.   
  
"What about that Kat girl? She helped us before! Maybe there's a way we could get in touch with her! Although, that would probably be extremely hard." He shared his idea with the crew.  
  
"I forgot about her! We should check the diner after school for any traces of her." Seto said, deep in thought. "If we can't find her there, we could always look up that weird group she was running. We're bound to find some information."  
  
"Then we should split up, one team will look for her, and the other team will research that group." Yami said, sounding much like a general in the Army.  
  
Everyone nodded and picked groups.  
  
~~AFTER SCHOOL~~  
  
Jou, Seto, Honda, and Otogi went to the library to research and Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik went to the diner. Yugi was leading Yami to the window where he saw Anzu to see if there was any trace of her left.  
  
Yami examined the window carefully as Yugi stood next to him, looking very uneasy.  
  
"I'm getting the creeps real bad, Yami." Yugi said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Yami turned to face his koibito and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to wait around here, I know that it's scary for you to be here. You can go sit on one of the benches if you'd like." Yami offered not *really* wanting his hikari to go anywhere.  
  
'I feel he'd be safer with me, but I cannot shield him from everything.' Yami thought.  
  
"No, I'd rather stay with you, Yami." Yugi gave Yami that 'I'm-so-cute-and-sweet-don't-you-just-wanna-hug-me?' smile.   
  
Yami smiled back and faced the window again, glaring at it as if it knew something that it wasn't telling them. Yugi stiffled a giggle as his MUCH more serious koi eyed the innocent piece of glass suspiciously. The smaller of the two who had just been frightened for his companions lives (A/N cuz Yugi's a sweet little bishi! ^__^) was now trying not to laugh at the pharaoh's antics. Yami had noticed and suddenly turned around to face his aibou, with his chin high in the air.  
  
"Yes, yes. The window cleaners have done a fine job, but not fine enough. There seems to be much room for improvement here." Yami said with a dignified voice as he stood as straight as he could and put his hands behind his back.  
  
Yugi couldn't take it, he broke down laughing at the sight.  
  
"I do believe that is dirt that they missed." Yami pressed on with his mock snob voice whilst he pointed to a brown spot on the window. "Why, is that pocky? Pfft! That will surely attract bugs!"  
  
Yugi clutched his sides. Yami was usually serious, but he did great impressions!  
  
"Stop-stop...We have to be serious, Yami." Yugi gasped out, calming his laughter.  
  
Yami nodded and turned back to the window. He turned his head slowly so Yugi could see his face. Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion and was about say something when Yami stuck out his tongue at his hikari and quickly turned back to the window before Yugi could respond. Yugi giggled a little as he crept closer to Yami. He was so close that the other could practically feel him breathing...not that this was a bad thing. ^__~  
  
Yugi stood on his tip-toes and peered over Yami's shoulder.  
  
"What cha lookin' for?" Yugi said, blinking cutely.  
  
"Well, I don't think there is anything to look for here. We should just get out of here." Yami shivered a little.  
  
"Are you scared, Yami?" Yugi teased with a playful smirk.  
  
"Of course not, aibou. Just supremely freaked out. Let's go." Yami took Yugi by the hand and   
  
headed for the library to see how the others were doing.  
  
~~THE LIBRARY~~  
  
Yugi and Yami found Seto clicking and clacking away on his laptop as everyone gathered around him (Jou right next to him, though ^^).   
  
"Find anything?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Jou replied.  
  
Suddenly, Seto's eyes got big.  
  
"I think I found something! It's an article that was in the newspaper!" Seto announced.  
  
**THE ANTI-EVIL YOUKAI GROUP, FACT OR FICTION?  
  
There have always been various rumors about a secret, government-controlled, group of agents specializing in the removal of dangerous 'youkai'. Many of us believe that there are no such thing as youkai, and most certainly no 'AEY' group. Then, there are people that DO believe that there are youkai, and we would not be safe from them without the AEY. A recent sighting has made a group of non-believers into DEFINITE believers.  
  
"I saw one!" Christel Turingan, 16, of Florida, quotes. "It was huge! It had the biggest red eyes I've seen and it had long, shiny, fangs! It kept coming closer and closer when this girl with long, red hair tackled it to the ground! All these other girls came and tied it up with her. She dropped an ID card before she left with the other girls and the youkai. It said her name was Katrina Kakashi."  
  
So, who is this Katrina Kakashi? Are the youkai real? We may neve know.**  
  
"Katrina...I remember now! That's the name of the girl who saved us!" Otogi said.  
  
"I could use the tracking device to sniff her out." Seto said.  
  
"Good, but we should go to the diner to see what they have found." Yami said.  
  
As the crew of friends exited the building, a lone figure laughed an evil laugh that was so evil that it was an evil laugh that was laughed...evilly.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Spat-Spat: An evil laugh that was so evil that it was an evil laugh that was laughed...evilly?? What the heck?!?  
  
Doom: ^^U Don't blame me, blame Yelene-ryudream! She's the one who gave me candy!! HAHAHAHAHA!! *runs into wall...repeatedly*  
  
Ryan: Haku.... *eyes are all puffy from crying his lil' eyes out, and his nose is red too* Please, come out. *sniffle*  
  
Doom: *shakes self out of sugar-high (temporarly) to console Ryan* Aww...poow wittle yami-Wyan. *turned chibi from Ryan looking so kawaii* You wook so cute wif youw wed eyes and nose. Don wowwy about Haku, he will come awound. (Translation: Aww...poor little yami-Ryan. You look so cute with your little red eyes and nose. Don't worry about Haku, he will come around.) If that doesn't work, give him pocky!! *goes back to running into walls*  
  
Ryan: O.O Pocky? Hey, it's worth a shot. *slides box of pocky under door*  
  
Haku: *opens door* Ryan...*sniffle*  
  
Ryan: *thinking* WHOA! It worked!! *talking* I'm sorry Haku, I just thought you didn't like me anymore.  
  
Haku: *munching pocky* Of course I still like you, Ryan! *sniffle* In fact...I-I lo-  
  
Doom: *pops up in between Ryan and Haku* HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!   
  
Ryan: ARGH!! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!!! *chases after Doom*  
  
Haku: ^^U  
  
Spat-Spat: *sigh* I'll start the reviewer reponses then.  
  
To YumiYa: Yes, yes! I know! Evil cliffies!! (It's fun to torture my readers. Hehe)  
  
To Ranma Higurashi: WHOO-HOO!! I'M STILL BACON YOUKAI!!! YEAH, BABY!!!  
  
To phwee? yami hobo: Thank you, at first I couldn't decide what Seto's nickname would be, but it just sorta came over and bopped me on the head, repeatedly!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Umm... that was Ryan when he had that blow-up bat.  
  
Doom: Oh, yeah.  
  
To Jay Kamiya: Actually, I'm sorta having a mini-contest to see who will be in my ficcie, but since you asked first, I might just...'slip' your name into it if you can't get it. Look at the bottom of the fic for details!!  
  
To Fallen: Mwahahaha!! Yes, I am evil beyond belief!! I shall...OH! A BUTTERFLY!! LALALALALALA..... *skips around chasing butterfly*  
  
Spat-Spat: *shudder* Oh, yeah, that's definitly evil.  
  
To aku-no-hime: Yes, it seems everyone was suprised from the cliffhanger I left for you all. I don't think any of you thought I was capable of writing a cliff. ^__^  
  
To chibibaka: Thanks! Yep, fluff is the love of my life! *sigh*  
  
Spat-Spat: That doesn't make sense.  
  
Doom: Shut up.  
  
To Ninetales122: I liked what you were going to call Anzu BEFORE you actually called her Anzu! XD  
  
To Mavelus: Well, I don't THINK I'm going to kill anyone off...or AM I? MWAHAHAHA- *cough*  
  
Ryou: You wouldn't kill anyone off. You don't have the guts.  
  
Doom: *glare* Well, maybe I'll kill YOU off 'cause of your stinky attitude! Or maybe I'll make you really sad and depressed for about 3 chapters!!!  
  
Bakura: *steps in* Excuse me?!? You have no right to talk to MY hikari like that!!! *chases Doom*  
  
To D-Chan: Yes, cute name! Poor, poor, Haku! But, pocky cures everything except insomnia!! Hey, you know, if I changed my name, I could be D-sama cuz my name begins with a D, too! Then, we would sorta match!! My real name begins with a D, too. ^__^  
  
To Princess Strawberry: But I'm not good at mystery!!!! I like odd humor and fluff that's so sweet that it makes you want to barf!!!! Um...nevermind. Yep, I know you updated!! I reviewed it!!!   
  
To Karenu-anime: I shall try and update as soon as possible!!  
  
Doom: I would like to give a special thanks to Hari ng Laro who couldn't review because her computer is acting evil, so, she emailed me her review!! That was so sweet!! *wipes tear away from eye* Well, anyways...I used a name from a favorite manga/anime of mine in this chappie! If you can find it and tell me where it's from, I'll let you be in my fic or I'll do a tribute to you or something! It's someone's last name!!   
  
Spat-Spat: That is WAY too easy!! Do something else, too!!  
  
Doom: Uh...the first five people to get it!! The rest can be extras. ^__^  
  
Ryan: *huggling Haku* ^__^  
  
Haku: ^.^U REVIEW, PLEASE!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


	5. Diners and Soaps

Disclaimer-Man: Poor, poor, little Doom-chan doesn't own it because she's just a little girl who's life revolves around YGO and Naruto yaoi...so sad...*sniffle*.......HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Doom: PISS OFF DISCLAIMER MAN!!!!!!! *shoots Disclaimer-Man* *grumble grumble*  
  
Ryan: O.O  
  
Haku: What's up with her?!?  
  
Spat-Spat: She's mad because she's been getting less and less reviews and nobody knew the answer to the name thing.  
  
Doom: IT WAS KAKASHI, DAMMIT! DON'T YOU PEOPLE READ NARUTO?!?! ARGH!!! *breaks random objects in room* Ok, I'm better now! ^__^  
  
Spat-Spat, Haku, and Ryan: O_O  
  
Doom: Soooooo....who wants to do the warning?!  
  
Marik: *pops up from nowhere* ME!  
  
Ryan: . Hey! That's my job!!!  
  
Haku: Aww...don't worry Ryan-chan! I'm sure Doom-sama will let you do it next time! *pats Ryan on the head and walks away*  
  
Ryan: ^__^  
  
Marik: There is yaoi in this fic!! MWAHAHA!! Disturbing, no? Well, if it IS disturbing to you, GET THE HELL OUT OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ryan and Spat-Spat: O.O  
  
Doom: ^__^ *thinking* 'He might be insane and evil, but he gets the point across!' *clears throat so Marik will stop his evil laugh and continue with the warning*  
  
Marik: Oh! The pairings are: My fellow evil yami, Bakura with his hikari, the pharaoh with his hikari, the dog with that guy whose cloak always seems to float in mid-air (must be magic) I forget his name...ah well it must have not been important, and...yours truly with my sexy, pretty, sweet, loving, caring, hott, sexy, cute, wonderful, sexy, stylish, smart, funny, witty, sexy-  
  
Doom: . MARIK!!!  
  
Marik: ^.^U -hikari. *huggles Malik plushie* I cannot help it, I'm obsessed. *purr*  
  
Doom: O.O.....Hmm....^__^ *snaps pictures* Oh! There's gonna be a dosage of BxR fluff 'cause phwee? yami hobo requested it  
  
******************************************************  
  
Seto, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Yugi, and Yami arrived at the diner to find Bakura glaring at an attractive, yet slutty looking waitress who was glaring right back. Malik and Marik were watching from the sidelines with worried faces while Ryou stood next to Bakura with his hand over his right cheek and a distraught look cast over his usual cheerful face.  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Man-whore."  
  
"Loser."  
  
It seemed that Bakura and the waitress were in an all out insult war, and it would probably end with Bakura sending the girl to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Please, Bakura. It's not worth it." Ryou said softly as he put his hand on his aggressive boyfriend's shoulder and summoned up this cutest puppy-dog eyes he could.  
  
Bakura growled and stalked out of the diner with Ryou silently trailing behind.  
  
"What was that all about?" Honda finally asked.  
  
"Bakura got into a bit of a fight with the waitress because she was hitting on Ryou." Malik explained.  
  
"Hmph. All I did was tell the kid he had a nice butt...and maybe whistle at 'em." the blonde said, jumping into the conversation. "You said you wanted to ask me somethin', though?"  
  
"Yeah, do you remember a Katrina Kakashi?" (A/N KAKASHI, DANGGIT!! NARUTO'S TEACHER!!! *ahem* Sorry, 'bout that.)  
  
"Kat? Yeah, I remember her. Nice girl, sorta weird, but nice none the less." The blonde waitress popped a piece of bubblegum in her mouth and started to chew. "She only stayed for a little while, then she just left without a word. She kept mumblin' stuff about protecting people from the evil youkais and the AEY. Everyone knows that's rubbish, though. There's no such thing as youkais, but whenever I tried to convince her that she needed to spend her time on more useful things, she would just get mad at me and walk away."  
  
"Do you happen to know anything about her current whereabouts? We're from a different part of Japan that Kat used to live in and we are taking a vacation here. We thought we could visit our old friend while we were here." Yugi said, thinking up a pretty good excuse.  
  
"Hmm..." the bleach blonde blew a bubble as she thought. "Yeah, one of my friends just visited her at her apartment. 424 Ramen Drive, I think. That's all I remember. I gotta get back to work. Hope you guys find her!"  
  
"Well, it looks like we don't even need the tracking device!" Seto said once they were out of the small building.  
  
"Let's hope so!" Marik said, putting an arm around Malik's slim waist.  
  
Bakura and Ryou appeared in front of the group looking disheveled and Bakura looking very pleased with himself.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Bakura leaned against the wall on the side of the diner as Ryou searched for what to say.  
  
"Kura?"  
  
"What?" Bakura's tone confirmed that he was a bit annoyed.  
  
"Um..." Ryou was cut short as Bakura wrapped his arms around his koi's torso and pulled him close.  
  
"I'm sorry to embarrass you, but I'm constantly fearful that you'll be stolen away from me... " Bakura admitted with sincerity.  
  
"Aww...Bakura-chan, you're so sweet. Well, when you want to be, anyway."  
  
"...plus, that woman was a skank."  
  
"You ruined the moment."  
  
"I know, it was getting too mushy."  
  
To prove his point, Bakura twirled them around so Ryou was pressed against the wall and kissed him passionately. (A/N Ryan: Sounds like a beginning of a light lemon... Doom: NO! Ryan: Wimp.)  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"I don't think I wanna know." Jou commented with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"We're going to Ramen Drive! Let's go!" Yugi said.  
  
They all stuffed into the car and sped off. On the way of course, Bakura, Yami, Marik, and Seto got into an argument.  
  
"Nuh-huh, Felicia would never leave Donald!" Marik yelled.  
  
"What? Of course she would! She's a lot better off with George!" Seto disagreed as Jou rolled his eyes on the topic of the argument.  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't deserve him!" Yami argued.  
  
"Yes, she's a little slutty if you ask me." Bakura agreed with a nod.  
  
"Nun-huh! She-" Seto was broken off by Jou.  
  
"Why the heck are you guys arguing about a soap opera?!?"  
  
"Um...because Felicia's a slut?" Yami tried.  
  
"NO WAY!! SHE'S-"   
  
And so, the argument continued until they reached Ramen Drive. They stopped arguing and rung the doorbell. The door slowly opened and...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Doom: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Cliffie!! I'm so evil. ^.^  
  
Ryan: That was a short chappie.  
  
Doom: I didn't have as much inspiration as usual 'cause I only got 9 reviews for this chappie and I usually get at least ten...  
  
Haku: Get over it!! It's not a big deal!! Think of it this way, less reviewer notes!!  
  
Spat-Spat: Which we should start now.  
  
To Towairaito Zoon: Yes, yes, SUGAR!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* Sorry, gotta get back to be a serious authoress..........NOT!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
To phwee? yami hobo: I have no idea where that sentence came from, actually. Hehehe. Sorry if it's confusing. I tried to squeeze in the BxR fluff.  
  
To Liz: Yep! YxY 4 ever!!! It's ok that you don't know what a youkai is. It's an occult monster/demon. *becomes mind-slave of Jedi mind trick*  
  
To Ranma Higurashi: MmMmMm...bacon.....  
  
To D-Chan: I think I've 'changed' your yami a little. Maybe she's been reading too much fluff. Make her read some drama and horror stories. Or threaten to make Anzu hump her if she doesn't act normal. ^.^  
  
To Jay Kamiya: You'll be in my story in a chappie or two. GO GET HER!!! HAHAHA!!  
  
To Princess Strawberry: Immature people rock!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!! Umm...sorry...I got carried away. ^^U  
  
To Peace Angel and Dark Angel: Sequels are yummy. ^.^ Thankies!!!  
  
To onlyHAUNTED: I shall try and update ASAP!!  
  
Marik: *looking for Malik*  
  
Malik: *hiding*  
  
Doom: OVER THERE!! *points to where Malik is hiding*  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Marik: Yay! *grabs hikari and drags him off to somewhere more 'private'*  
  
Spat-Spat: REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


	6. Colors? What the heck?

Disclaimer-Man: *gathering dust in the corner*  
  
Doom: O.O What happened to my Dislaimer-Man?!?  
  
Spat-Spat: Oh, I dunno...maybe it's because you haven't update in WEEKS!!  
  
Doom: ^^U Um...no?  
  
Ryan: Yes, and if you don't get off your butt, I'm taking this fic over!!!  
  
Haku: And I'm gonna be the assistant! ^__^  
  
Ryan: Good assistant. *pats Haku on the head and gives him a cookie*   
  
Doom: O__o Ok, then...WAKE UP DISCLAIMER-MAN!!  
  
Disclaimer-Man: *wakes up* Doom does not own anything that has to do with anime except for a few issues of Shonen Jump and other mangas. *flops back on the floor and starts snoring*  
  
Ryan: Well, I shall do the warning since we can't write the fic...  
  
Haku: I have nothing to do!! U__U  
  
Ryan: Nu-uh! You're...uh....my side-kick!   
  
Haku: Yay! ^__^ I get to be Ryan-chan's sidekickie! *pecks Ryan on the cheek* ^__^  
  
Ryan: ^.^ Anyways, there is shonen-ai in this ficcie and don't flame the authoress or Haku will bite you!  
  
Haku: Yep, yep!   
  
Ryan: And if you hurt Haku in any way becuase he bit you, I'll kick your butt then get other people to kick your butt, too!  
  
Haku: ^__^ 'Cause Ryan-chan is nice like that. *kiss kiss*  
  
Ryan: O.O *blush*  
  
Doom: Is it me or is he acting even weirder than usual?  
  
Ryan: Yeah...I LIKE IT!!  
  
Doom+3 Pixi-Stix+Bubbalicous+Smile DK songs played over and over=this chappie  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The door opened and there stood an older woman dressed in a pirate outfit, parrot and all!  
  
"Uh..hi?" Yugi greeted and suddenly felt a little uneasy about the waitress's information.  
  
"Aye, hullo, matey. What you be needing today? Aye." The old pirate croaked out.  
  
"Um...we're looking for a Katrina Kakashi..." Yami said, stepping in front of Yugi. No way was that lady going to come NEAR Yugi!  
  
"Aye, she lives next door. Would you like to pet me Polly? Aye." The insane old lady asked/ayed as she pointed to her parrot.  
  
"Oh, I do!" Malik jumped up and down and grinned.  
  
/Hikari! Are you an idiot??/ Marik sent through their link.  
  
//But, Marik, we could train it to peck peoples' heads if you use the Millenium Rod on it!//  
  
/You're a genius, koi./  
  
//I know, I know.//  
  
"Me, too!!" Marik jumped up and down, pretty much duplicated his hikari's motion.  
  
"No, you don't! We don't have time right now! Sorry!" Ryou dragged the two by their collars away from the colorful bird.  
  
"Arrrr...That be alright." The old woman said as she lifted her polka-dotted eye patch and scratched right above her eye, that was perfectly fine, I might add.  
  
"Uh...yeah...so, we have to go now! Nice talking to you!" Seto forced a friendly laugh as he pushed Jou in the direction Ryou was dragging the pair.  
  
"Ditto." Yugi and Yami said in unison.  
  
They regrouped and started laughing over the crazy old lady. Once they calmed down, they set off for the next door and knocked. The door swung open and a cheerful looking redhead appeared. She wore a painting smock (that was practically drenched in paint) over blue jeans and light blue t-shirt. Around her neck was a beaded necklace with a single ruby in the middle.  
  
"Why, hello! Could I help you with- OH! Your the guys from the diner, aren't you?!? Whoa, long time no see! How are you, and- wait...why are you here?" Kat asked, rambling a bit.  
  
"Anzu..." Yugi replied.  
  
"What? But I got rid of her already!" Kat burrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"She's a cat youkai..."  
  
"Oh, damn." Kat said as she put her hands on her hips, but not before snapping her finger first. "Well, come in. This is going to take a little more conversation then standing outside at my door to get through." She ordered as she ushered them in her moderate sized apartment.  
  
The living room was not at the least ordinary for a girl of her age. (A/N Whats her age??? I have no idea! She's probably about 20 or something...) There was a mural of what seemed to be the AEY group laughing and getting along with peaceful looking youkais. One the wall next to it, was a picture of the peaceful youkais and the humans fighting side-by-side against the evil youkais who were chasing and trying to kill innocents. The group of bishonens' eyes lingered on the art until Kat cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"I see you like my artwork," She commented with a smirk. "It tells the AEY's story. Not ALL youkais are bad, you know...I myself am part youkai...I'm not enough to transform, but I don't need to because I have powers of my own. But, that's enough of my story, tell me yours. Please, sit down." She said with a polite tone, pointing to the couch which is when the noticed what seemed like fifteen golden bangles hanging on her wrist.  
  
The gang (most a little uncomfortable in the strange apartment) sat down and spilled the whole story. By the time the they were done telling the ordeal, Kat was already forming a plan. She nodded every so often and put her chin in her hands making "hmm" noises.  
  
"Hmm...Yugi!" Kat practically yelled, startling the short teen.  
  
"Uh..yes?" Yugi answered timidly.  
  
"Yugi...what's your favorite color?" Kat asked with serious eyes.  
  
Yugi anime sweatdropped and looked for a sign of amusement in the girl's face.  
  
"Umm...are you joking?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, uh...I guess purple?"  
  
"Ahh...hmm...just as I suspected...a certain legend says that a person's favorite color tells us a bit about their soul...and if a youkai is able to collect enough souls to form all the colors of the rainbow, it gives them immense power."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, lady?" Seto exploded. "Are you saying that skank is gonna take our souls?! Where did YOU go to college?!?"  
  
"Set', c'mon, calm down. She may be a little crazy but we gotta listen to her..." Jou whispered as he placed his hand on Seto's shoulder.  
  
"I went to Yale, but that's beside the point. Yes, that tale is quite farfetched becuase many youkais can't even take someone's soul, but there are other ways to get that power. For Anzu, being a cat youkai, it's to sacrifice the 'cool' or 'cold' colors of the color wheel, and only 3. Purple..."  
  
Yugi gulped.  
  
"Blue..."  
  
Seto's eyes widened.  
  
"...and green."  
  
Ryou's jaw dropped.  
  
There was silence in the room for a little.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that sounds like total bull crap to me!" Bakura grumbled.  
  
"Hmm...yes, it's only a legend, but Anzu is willing to try anything to get more power...plus she's a complete asshole. So, she will come after you...not as if you have to worry, the AEY is extrememly capable of protecting you and getting rid of her. Even if we have to get rid of all her lives, she's not going to get away this time...so, you should let me get to work. Go home and get some sleep..." She folded her hands and her lips curled into a smirk. "Unless you have planned some uh...'night activities' already."  
  
All the boys' eyes widened as a lump formed in their throats...  
  
/This woman is going to far into our lives.../ Bakura sent through the link.  
  
//Bakura-chan...don't do anything rash, she's gonna help us! Besides...my favorite color is green...//  
  
/What?!?! Argh! Dammit...I had a good comeback, too.../  
  
"Well...I guess we should be going then..." Yami announced as he nudged Yugi on the shoulder and stood up.  
  
"Hmm...ok, then. Call me if you need me...my number is now on all your speed-dials...don't ask how. Just remember." Her smooth, gypsy-like voice sent shivers up their spines as if her words poked every nerve in their bodies.  
  
Before they knew it, the bishies were walking outside to the car. Jou adjusted Seto's trenchcoat (A/N The magical one that he wears in Battle City) that he let him wear...or actually forced him to wear because of the night chill.  
  
"Well, that was interesting experience." Seto commented quite dully.  
  
"Ha, yes, no argument there..." His blonde koi agreed.  
  
They all squeezed into the car and drove away. Of course, nothing is that easy...  
  
"No way, Felicia's a little whore! Donald's gonna go for Maria."  
  
"Ew! Why would Donald go with Maria?! Have you seen her hair?"  
  
"What?!? I love her hair! Bakura's right, Donald is gonna go for Maria!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Well, I think-"  
  
The arugment droned on and on as the ukes sighed at their semes constant bickering...THE UKES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GIRLY ONES!!! It was bad enough they all had current soap opera addictions, but did they have to argue about it?! It would soon pass like everything else, but they would then have a new addiction, and they all hoped it would be a less....... *ahem* ANNOYING one!  
  
"Hey, we were there for a pretty long time...it's already 11PM..." Otogi pointed out (obviously trying to change the subject).  
  
"Yeah, running all over Domino City looking for this girl wasn't exactly easy..." Ryou said.  
  
"Plus the fact we had to practice for the mile run in gym." Yugi added.  
  
"Ugh...don't mention that reched run! I hate the mile run!!! I hope I get sick the day we have it..." Malik groaned.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, hikari. I'm sure it's not so bad! Be a man!" Marik said humoringly (A/N is that a word???) while he put his arm around Malik's shoulders.  
  
"No, Malik's right...it's terrible!" Yugi exclaimed in full agreement.  
  
"Oh, and what's so bad about it, aibou?" Yami asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, boy here we go..." Ryou, Malik, Jou, Honda, Seto, and Otogi all chorused.  
  
"Ok, Yami...imagine running a full mile in shoes that hurt like heck (A/N Let's just say the school makes them wear them, ok?) in dirt that gets in those already uncomfortable shoes...and you have to finish the race or the big guy with whistle around his neck yelling at you to go faster will give you a C in gym. And as if that isn't bad enough, it's the beginning of June and the forcast said it's going to be around 105 degrees! So, not only are you running and sweating your butt off, but you're doing it in the blazing heat!" Yugi finished with a smug look as he left Yami speechless.  
  
"...."  
  
"So, Yami...what do you say to that?"  
  
"That...sounds...hot." Yami said with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Wha-What?!" Yugi almost shouted with shock.  
  
"Hmm...yes, very hot indeed..." Yami's traditional smirk got even bigger as he leaned in closer to his koi's face. "It may be terrible for you...but I can hardly wait...." He purred.  
  
Yugi shrunk back into his seat.   
  
/You seem nervous, aibou...why so tense?/  
  
//You're not funny...//  
  
/Why would I need to be?/  
  
//It's not a joke you know...//  
  
/Am I laughing?/  
  
//Why do you always win?!?//  
  
/Don't think of it as me winning...think of it as...us both winning.../  
  
//Yami, you are just full of sexual innuendo today.//  
  
/Hmm...yes, I am full of other things as well.../ He smirked and winked.  
  
//Yeah, yourself.//  
  
/Why, aibou! I'm surprised at you...tsk, tsk, you haven't been very nice to me.../  
  
//Oh, Yami, you dork.//  
  
/Call me whatever you like, aibou... but there are other things you can call me.../  
  
//You're such a hentai...oh, well.//  
  
Yugi sighed and rested his head on Yami's shoulder as Yami put his arm around his boyfriend's smaller waist.  
  
Outside, a scornful voice rang throughout the streets.  
  
"Hmm, yes enjoy yourselves...for now....MWAHAHAHA!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY LADY!" A middle-age man yelled from his window as he threw a wooden shoe at her head.  
  
"OWIE!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Doom: WHOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'M DONE!!!   
  
Spat-Spat: Wow, it was actually a long chappie! Good job, Doom! Now if you could go work on Trapped or your new angst...  
  
Doom: Uh...*runs away*  
  
Spat-Spat: *sigh* Lazybones.  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES!  
  
To Fallen3: Here's more! Yay! Manga!!!! *reads*  
  
To Ranma Higurashi: BACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! I dunno which one they were arguing about, I shall knw soon, though!  
  
To VampssAmby10210: Whoo! I did! ^^U  
  
To sonicshadowfreak: Why thankie! Oh, like the name!  
  
To phwee? yami hobo: You'll get your fluff next chappie, I promise! (Just cuz your one of my favorite reviewers)  
  
To Authoress formally knownas Liz: AHHHHH!!! MONSTER!!!!  
  
Bakura: *still on leash* Um...roar?  
  
Doom: AHHHHHHHHH!!! RYOU, CONTROL YOUR YAMI!!!!  
  
To Jay Kamiya: Yes, indeedy! Just tell me what you'd like to be called in the fic. If you wanna do something in particular, email or I/M me.  
  
To Princess Strawberry: I love writing cliffies...BECAUSE I'M EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHA! I thought this chappie had a teeny bit of YY/Y fluff...cause Yami was being naughty...^^U  
  
To The fallen chibi jou: WHOO HOO PRESENTS!!! Ok, Marik, you get a big bag of daggers!  
  
Marik: YES!!! *runs around trying to stab Disclaimer-Man*  
  
Doom: Malik, you get a bag of pure sugar!!!  
  
Mailk: Yummmmmmmmmmmmy! *grabs some and starts to eat*  
  
Doom: Jou, you get a seto plushe holding a smaller inujou!  
  
Jou: ^__^ It's so cute... *huggle*  
  
Doom: Seto, you get a whip[ya need to train dogs!] and her (A/N i think it's a her) room. [it's filled with dragon and inu stuff]  
  
Seto: MWAHAHA! YEAH, BABY! *drags Jou into room with whip*  
  
Doom: O__o Umm...Yugi...you get three big bags of pixie stickes and the annoying pokeing stick for cuties!  
  
Yugi: Yay! *eats pixi-stix* Yum! *is very hyper, soooo takes poking stick and pokes Yami in the butt, repeatedly* Poke, poke, poke, poke....  
  
Yami: -__-U Yes, thank you (not).  
  
Doom: Don't be sad! You get lighter in the shape of the puzzle!  
  
Yami: ....COOL! *lights Bakura on fire*  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHH!!!! *on fire*  
  
Ryou: BAKU-CHAN! *throws bucket of water on Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Phew! Thanks, hikari!  
  
Ryou: No prob- Wait...why does the bucket say gasoline?  
  
Bakura: O_O *bursts into flames again* AHHHHH!  
  
Fire Department: *come and hose Bakura down*  
  
Doom: Anyways, Bakura, you get a bazooka!  
  
Bakura: Hehehehe, REVENGE! *fires at Yami*  
  
Doom: O__O Umm... Ryou gets a tiger to eat people you don't like.  
  
Ryou: O.O Uh...who do I make it eat...  
  
Anzu: Hiya everyone!  
  
Ryou: *scream* EAT HER, TIGER!!!  
  
Tiger: *eats Anzu* Ugh...indegestion....  
  
Doom: Ryan gets Haku in dragon form plushie!  
  
Ryan: Yay-ness! *huggle*  
  
Doom: Haku gets baceball bat of metel to hit Ryan or Doom or someone over the head with! Wait...  
  
Haku: *hits Doom*  
  
Doom: @__@  
  
Haku: Get up, you got plushies of all the characters!   
  
Doom: ^_______^ YAY-FUL-NESS! Honda gets a key chain of a fish!  
  
Honda: O__O Um...thanks? *had a bad experience with fish* AHHHHH!  
  
Doom: Otogi gets a new set of dice, gold and silver.  
  
Otogi: Cool! *had strange fetish*  
  
To Peace Angel and Dark Angel: Yes...cliffies bad...MWAHAHAHA! *ahem* thanks for giving me a push to update! (love your fic Homework)  
  
To D-Chan8: Yay! Your yami's back to normal! *happy dance* Actually, she was nicer before....oh, well! ^-^  
  
To Queen Zephora Yami: Ooooh, you don't wanna know (about the soap thingies) thankie you vedy much!  
  
To Towairaito Zoon: Yes, you are able to click the button! The force is obviously with you...  
  
Doom: That's it for now! Since you the reiviewers deserve more...if I meet my goal of getting 15 reviews for this chappie (which would be 2 more than this chappie) I promise to update once a week! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
